memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DhaliaUnsung
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 21:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hi You might want to put the above information on your User page here instead of the talk page :) — Morder 20:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :HA! Oops, I guess I should lay of editing while on pain pills. Thanks! DhaliaUnsung 21:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) No problemo :) — Morder 21:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) The Enemy Within Hi there, I don't understand was was supposedly wrong with my entry. --Captain Wiesel 12:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi, the problem is, we don't keep track of production errors, nitpicks, etc. You can read more here Memory Alpha:Nitpick. -- DhaliaUnsung 14:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, I understand. But there are several production errors in the background section already. What makes them different? --Captain Wiesel 15:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, I see Cleanse has already answered for you but a lot of these sections really need to be cleaned up. I just happened to see your addition because it was recently added -- DhaliaUnsung 16:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for thinning out some of the quotes on Whom Gods Destroy. :) Just as a tip, the next time you might want to copy them to the talk page, so people know what was removed in case someone reposts them or wishes to object to the removal. That usually goes for any large removal of something from an article.--31dot 21:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip, I'll remember that :) -- DhaliaUnsung 21:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Re: T'Pol Hi, DhaliaUnsung! It's great that you finished the clothing section on the T'Pol article, but I'm having a bit of trouble reading it now, since I'm no longer entirely sure of the section's purpose - am I right in thinking it lists every new piece of clothing she wore in the series? I would think that the previous method would be more legible and perhaps useful, as it's now not known how often she wore each item - for an example, she could have worn the Blue catsuit from in every episode after that one or in only that single episode! I hope that makes some sense and I haven't offended you with the criticism, meant only as constructive criticism. Another suggestion, if you intend to stick with the current method, is to change the now-incorrect description at the top of the list, where it says, "The following is an episode-by-episode account of the clothes that she wore during the series." Some other description of what it now lists might be helpful, as it's obviously no longer "episode-by-episode". --Defiant 16:17, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi Defiant, as discussed on her talk page, listing what she wore episode by episode was repetitive, monotonous and took up space on already long page. For example, in season 2 she wore her grey subcommander outfit almost every episode. :I guess it would be helpful to list exactly HOW often she wore each outfit, but that's not something I was looking for so I don't have that information. And I'm not sure I want to watch the entire series for the third time in a row this year! lol :You're absolutely correct that the sentence should be changed. I have been thinking of what to change it to but I'm not sure how to word it. Do you have any suggestions? Thanks for your help and suggestions :) -- DhaliaUnsung 17:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I agree it's a good idea to list the frequency of appearances of each outfit (maybe someone else could do this, though?). I've also come to the opinion that the list could be coordinated with articles such as Vulcan uniform and Starfleet uniform (22nd century), so that virtually every outfit listed links to the descriptive paragraph about it on one of those of those pages (or a similar page). --Defiant 17:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : I've added a little sentence to T'Pol's article, what do you think? -- DhaliaUnsung 19:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's quite a good addition/replacement! :) --Defiant 00:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Re:The Doctor *Moved to The Doctor's Talk page as Defiant and I both felt it was more pertinent there. -- DhaliaUnsung 19:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC)